System modeling is conventionally performed by collecting data thought to describe the system to be modeled, and then representing that data in an ad hoc format. If a simulation or structural analysis of the system is to be performed, a model to perform this analysis or simulation is constructed specifically for the modeled system where a program to perform analysis or simulation is uniquely developed for the system to be modeled, using as variables the collected data on an ad hoc basis. This conventional approach is not only time consuming, but is also so specifically customized to a particular model that change to the system in the process of system development, requires a time consuming re-analysis of the system to be modeled, and a redesign and a re-code of the structural analysis or simulation program.